Crazy House
by Blackcat842
Summary: Great the straw-hats have gotten stuck in a fun house of horrors! OH NOES! AND LUFFY AND NAMI ARE TARGETS OH NOES! one shot LuNa


_The straw-hat pirates really got them selves in a jam this time, well at least it wasn't luffy who did it this time-Sanji did! They had docked on a nearby by island for supplies sanji spotted a beautiful girl by a fun house and he followed her causing the others to chase after him, luffy just wanted to go into the fun house though as they entered the house of "fun" the doors shut and locked behind them and in front of them were 4 poles in front of them and here is where our story begins…_

"_SANJI YOU IDIOT!" zoro roared at him "NOW WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS ENTIER FUN HOUSE!!!"_

"_Zoro relax this could be fun" luffy being carefree as always said with a big toothy grin _

"_whatever- what's with these poles in front of us?"_

_Nami looked through the first 2 poles there were no walls in-between them so they prolly wouldn't be separated if they wend past a separate pole_

"_I don't know but I don't think they're going to hurt us…" Nami sighed_

_Zoro and Sanji went past the first pole usopp and chopper went past the second and luffy and nami went past the last 2 poles.. That was when gates fell behind all of them and a males voice rang out_

"_**YOU FOOLS IT IS SO FUN PLAYING WITH SIMPLETONS LIKE YOU, YOU FEEL FOR THE GLASS WALL!!"**_

"_!?" the entire straw hat crew began to bang on the walls hoping to burst them but no dice and luffy was unable to get over them where they ended was to high for even him to reach_

"_**Now I will make the rules of this game very easy for you to understand me and my partner will chose a path the path I chose will hear music"**_

_Suddenly a girls voice boomed_

"_**and if your on my chosen path then you will also hear music"**_

_Then the mysterious voices intertwined in harmony_

"_**If your on a chosen path and you meet up with some one on the other chosen path then you will hear the music with our lyrics, but were not going to make it easy on you because if you die before you get to the then you will lose- GOOD LUCK!!!"**_

_-with sanji and zoro-_

"_What the hell THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING WITH LOVE-COOK?!"_

"_I'm not to happy about it either cabbage head!"_

_-with usopp and chopper-_

"_Hm chopper I don't hear any music so that's good let's get to the end while we still have our skins!!!"_

"_GOOD IDEA!!"_

_The 2 broke off into a run reaching the mirror maze before the others_

_-with nami-_

_Music began to sound through her path and she had a pained expression_

"_Great just great" she groaned breaking into a run_

_-with luffy- _

_Luffy gulped hard, Music also began to sound as the man who had spoken earlier began to sing…._

_Luffy broke into a run he had to get out of here and meet up with the other chosen path soon he didn't feel like losing his nakama_

"_THIS IS NOT FUN!!" luffy screeched as he reached the mirror maze…._

"_What the…" luffy looked at himself in one of the mirrors he looked like himself but there was something behind him, when he turned around no one was there he shrugged and continued to run forward_

_-Sanji and Zoro-_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE MIRRORS?!" Sanji shouted as he mashed one but there was another mirror behind it the back of another mirror_

"_Wow nice one Love-cook"_

"_STOW IT MARIAMO!"_

"_No As in Nice job the COMPLIMENT YOU IDIOT!!!"_

"_oh…."_

"_lets just see if we can smash our way to the other side….."_

_-usopp and chopper-_

"_Hm these mirrors are creeping me out…"_

"_Yea lets keep moving chopper…"_

_*SMASH!!!*_

_Chopper and usopp slowly turned their heads to the noise behind them the mirror behind them was smashed and sanji and zoro stepped through the hole_

"_BOY ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS!" usopp and chopper yelled happily_

"_Have either of you heard any music?" Sanji asked_

"_No have you guys?"_

"_No.." Zoro said then as every one came into realization their eyes grew wide_

"_then that means.. NAMI AND LUFFY ARE ON THE CHOSEN PATH'S!! WE GOT TO GET TO THEM!!" they shouted at once and began to smash the mirrors but the backs that led to the other side wouldn't budge _

"_looks like they don't want us interfering with their 'game'" Sanji growled_

"_then lets just keep walking until we get out I mean they can take care of them selves" Zoro said as he walked on_

_-Nami-_

"_Dam it what the hell why wont'-" Nami punched at a mirror "THEY BREAK?!" nami ran on coming to a dead on her legs were bound by something as she tried to get free she just couldn't what was when she saw something in the mirror it had 2 large green pigtails wore a black mask and was walking towards her-with a knife "Oh too bad you lose" she said the music still sounding _

_Nami screeched at the top of her lungs_

_-luffy-_

_As luffy ran forward he heard nami he looked around in alarm "NAMI!!!" he yelled in response shattering both mirrors in one punch_

_Some one was watching him looked on in amazement_

"_Hm he is strong the mirrors on the path's we chose are supposed to be unbreakable" he chuckled_

_-nami-_

_The girl approached slowly nami couldn't move she had lost_

"_NAMI!!!!"_

"_Luffy?!"_

"_Oh well whatddaya know" the girl said "looks like your still in the game my partner and I can't be seen by the other person on the other chosen path or we lose lucky you!" the girl disappeared and nami fell to her knees_

"_Nami are you okay?!" luffy reached her a look of complete worry plastered on his face until she said "Yea but I nearly lost…"_

_Luffy gave her his usual grin but it faded as voices sounded thought the fun house_

"_**OH HOHOHO LOOKS LIKE YOUR CHOSEN PATH NEARLY LOST MIKU!" the man chuckled**_

"_**LUCKY FOR HER SHE HAS SOME ONE LOOKING OUT FOR HER RIGHT KAITO?- any ways CONGRATS YOUR PATHS HAVE INTERTWINED YOU SHALL NOW HEAR THE SONG THAT GOES WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL MUSIC!!" the girl named miku shouted with delight**_

_Luffy and nami looked at each other with uncertainty as the music sounded with lyrics this time_

_Rolling down from a steep hillRed apples that've been ripe break into many pieces._

Luffy and nami broke into a run after the dead end mirror vanished before their eyes 

_A blue fish swimming as it diesIn water blowing bubbles and it dies and becomes bones._

_Something a clown would joke aboutA fairy tale that only says lies._

_The accordian twists insanelyAudiences laughing so much it hurts them_

As they got out of the mirror maze they came to the fire walls they had to time every thing perfectly of course luffy got burnt a few times

"YEOUCH OWIE OUCH!!"

_People only have regretsOf truths they buried, never spoken._

_Acting someday far awayThat it's a normal occurence(Can you still not see?)All alone does Pierrot walk.(Go and turn around.)_

_There behind you is theThere behind you is theThere behind you is theSmiling in the darkCovered in bloodCrazy Clown!_

-sanji, zoro, usopp, chopper-

"Did you hear that" chopper said with a smile

"Yea now we really have nothing to worry about!" usopp replied his face happy as can be

"oi look there's a light up ahead!!!"

"Dam needles!" zoro growled as he got out of the spiked pit 

-Nami and luffy-

"What's this area?" luffy asked

"It looks like an armory" 

_A crying clown making false tearsSpoke of a country fallen into a dark despair._

The suits of armor came to life and walked toward them 

"EEP!!!" 

Nami and luffy plowed through them reaching the final hall the hall of needles 

_The country's orchestraBroke so no audience is there._

_The only kind act of a personIs to wear his smiling masks._

"that song is creeping me out" nami cringed

"same here-OWCH!"

"You okay"

"yea just pricked myself"

_Eventually one dayHe'll wreck himself(You can see it now, can't you?)All alone does Pierrot scream.(Look, just open up your eyes.)_

"luffy you have to be careful here-OW! That's not a needle that's a knife!!!" nami looked at her wound it wasn't a deep cut but still a cut she began to feel drowsy

"luffy…"

"yea"

"don't..let the…let the knifes cut you…they have…sleep..syrum in…..them….." and with that nami collapsed on the floor 

"Nami!" luffy picked up nami carefully moving through the hall of needles when he came to the pit her just stretched over just as the song ended

_See how you dress is nowSee how you dress is nowSee how you dress is nowCrying while stillManaging to laughTo your reflection in a brokenOld mirror you're now theCrazy Clown!_

As luffy walked through the final door with nami in his arms he didn't come to another challenge but a congratulations banner

"CONGRATS!!" miku shouted

"YOU WIN!!!" kaito finished

"you guys are alright!!" luffy exclaimed as he saw the rest of his nakama rush towards him and nami

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NAMI-SWAN?!" sanji despaired

"Oh she got cut by the sleepy knife didn't she" Miku asked "Well I can fix that!"

Miku grabbed luffy's face and planted his lips to nami's the room grew awkwardly silent when she pulled luffy back up nami was waking up

"WHAT THE HELL!?" sanji roared

"Oh the sleepy knife was of kaito's creation and he mad it so that any one cut by it can only be woken up by lip contact and stretchy boy was the closest one to her so I used him to wake her up I'm not about to let my kaito kiss some girl he doesn't know ^w^ "

Nami being fully awake heard this and jumped out of a dazed luffy's arms "WHAT?! Come one guys we are leaving!!!" Nami stormed off not wanting to see what they had won but luffy still dazed [XD] stayed until miku woke him up from his daze

"Mr. you nearly forgot your prize" miku exclaimed as kaito handed him a box

"what's in it?" luffy asked

"open it when you get on your ship" kaito winked

-the going merry-

"Luffy there you are what's in your hands" Chopper asked

"Our prize that we nearly forgot" he smiled

At the word 'prize' usopp zoro sanji and nami [who were nearby] walked toward him

"well what's in it?" nami asked

As luff lifted up the lid inside were small dolls that represented each one of them and in the bottom

"I wonder what the card says" sanji said with curiosity 

Luffy read the card out loud "It says: Dear Pirates thank you for playing with us it's been so long since any one has P.S you were never in any real danger so come back and play with us kay? P.S.S to the boy with the straw-hat you and the red head make a cute couple…." Luffy and nami turned insainly red

"WHAAAAAT?!" sanji roared loudly 

"Chopper Usopp help me hold love-cook back from killing lufffy!!!"

**[A/N this is my first shot at LuNa [luffy x nami] so please be nice and no flames, and yes I inquired vocaliod into this ^-^ kaito and miku belong to vocaliod one piece belongs to Oda Sensei]**


End file.
